


A Long Day

by purplelarkspur



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelarkspur/pseuds/purplelarkspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ray! Going out drinking with the rest of us?"</p>
<p>God dammit. How dare he ask with that smile and those big, expressive eyes. "Haha, you know. Maybe." If Joel was going to be there, Ray had to go. His crush wouldn't allow him to miss out on some prime opportunity to flirt.</p>
<p>"C'mon, go drink with us." Joel pushed out his lower lip, gave a little pout, and Ray was done for.</p>
<p>"I'm allergic to being drunk, but I guess I can keep you all company."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Day

Ray was not having a good day.

He slept through his alarm first, waking up in a daze until he saw the time. He threw off his blankets and rushed to get dressed, but his efforts were futile, as he ended up arriving to work late anyway. Ray was rarely late, so everyone was quite understanding, but it was still a minor annoyance.

If that were all, though, he could shrug it off. But it was as though a cloud of bad luck followed him from that point onward, raining on him technological failures and stubbed toes. Ray didn't let much get to him, but he could admit he was more than a bit chagrined after all of it.

The prospect of going out drinking and partying was passed around the office. Ray's patience was thinner than usual, so he wasn't sure he wanted to be the only sane man that night. Usually no one got so drunk that they were embarrassing, but there was always the possibility that someone would wear down what little patience Ray had left. After that threshold was breached, Ray could not be held responsible for whatever happened.

"C'mon, Ray, you gotta come with us!" Michael insisted, sliding next to Ray and giving him a half hug.

"Yeah, c'mon X-Ray. Somehow you're still fun even though you're sober," Gavin said, turning towards the two from his seat.

"Maybe. Let me go take a piss first."

He took care of business and headed back to the office, but was stopped along the way by Joel, who looked more chipper than usual. "Ray! Going out drinking with the rest of us?"

God dammit. How dare he ask with that smile and those big, expressive eyes. "Haha, you know. Maybe." If Joel was going to be there, Ray _had_ to go. His crush wouldn't allow him to miss out on some prime opportunity to flirt.

"C'mon, go drink with us." Joel pushed out his lower lip, gave a little pout, and Ray was done for.

"I'm allergic to being drunk, but I guess I can keep you all company."

 

* * *

 

Well, great. Everyone got _wasted_.

Ray bitterly stared at his virgin drink, trying his best to ignore the stupidity that was brewing around him. Michael, Gavin, Lindsey, Barbara...the whole crew was fermenting in their own inebriation. And Ray was already sick of it, just an hour and a half into it.

Michael and Gavin were screaming and slurring, Geoff and Jack were trying to out-chug each other, and Burnie had somehow acquired popcorn bags and was telling people to go home. The others were milling about as well, obnoxious and reeking of alcohol. Ray considered becoming a hermit like Gus at some point.

Suddenly, he felt a push against his back as someone began leaning on him. He sighed in annoyance, crinkling his nose at the smell of beer this person radiated. “Ray! Dance with me.”

Ray looked up. Joel was giving him a wide grin, his cheeks glowing red and small beads of sweat forming on his forehead. “Joel, did you drink the whole fucking bar or something?”

“Hey, listen.” Joel plopped onto the seat next to Ray, his body turned towards the younger man. “I am. So perfectly capable. And…in control of my facilities.”

Ray held up his finger, and slowly moved it in the air, Joel watching it and moving his head up and down to follow it. Joel stopped and groaned after a few seconds, holding his head in his hand, muttering, “Don’t do that, you’ll make me sick.”

Ray extended his finger to gently press it against Joel’s forehead. “ _Wasted.”_

Joel laughed, batting away Ray’s hand. “Stop making fun of me! An’ c’mon, let’s…let’s dance.”

“No thanks, Joel. Really, I’m fine.”

“You need a dance partner?” asked a voice from behind them. Ray and Joel turned around to a woman neither of them knew, probably in her late twenties or early thirties, blonde and slim and very pretty. Ray felt his face burn in agitation, especially when he noticed Joel grinning and opening his mouth to respond.

“He’s incapacitated, trust me,” Ray said, trying not to sound rude or make it blatantly obvious he was possessive as hell. She glanced at Joel, then at Ray, shrugging and taking his word for it, and walked off with a wave.

“Cockblocker,” Joel muttered, leaning his head on Ray’s shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Could’ve…had fun,” Joel said, yawning. “Oh well. You’re fun too.”

“Thanks.”

“Were you jealouuus?”

Ray blushed harder, sighing. “Yes, totally. You know me. Anyone goes near my Joel and I will send them off.”

“It’s okay. I like you too.”

Ray sputtered into his drink, making Joel sit up and look at him in confusion. Wiping his mouth, Ray said hurriedly, “I’m gonna go to the bathroom.”

He rushed off to the bathroom, walked past the urinals and the stalls, and stood in front of the sink, innocuously washing his hands so he could stare at his reflection. His face was so red, it looked like he _had_ been drinking.

Ray splashed some water in his face to try and distract himself from the bitter feelings welling up in his chest. The day had started bad, so why did he think his luck would change? He almost made a fool out of himself in front of Joel, who he _knew_ had to be joking, and Joel was probably off with that woman or someone else, or thinking Ray was a weirdo for dashing off. Great, now he probably knew Ray had the hots for him.

_This day sucks,_ Ray thought with a sigh, drying his hands off.

He’d get a cab and drive home, Ray decided as he walked out of the bathroom. Just retire for the night and tell everyone he was tired; they were too drunk to care anyway.

But it could never be that easy. Joel was leaned up against the wall outside of the bathroom, waiting for him. “Ray, hey, can I talk to you?”

Ray sighed, looking down at the floor. “Yeah, what is it? I’m kind of trying to leave. I’m tuckered out from all this partying.”

“I just wanna apologize for being a creeper.”

Ray blinked, looking up. Joel’s face was still red from his drinks, but his expression was serious and apologetic. “I know I’m like. Acting like a drunk asshole weirdo. And yeah. My bad. Shouldn’t have said that.”

“What?”

“That I liked you! It’s creepy. I’m old as dicks.”

“Wait.” Ray scrutinized the man. “Were you, like, serious?”

Joel blinked. “You thought I wasn’t? …Shit, I should’ve fucking shut my mouth then. I’m drunk! Don’t pay attention to me! I’ll just leave forever if you want.”

Joel went to turn, but Ray cut him off. “Joel, wait a sec.”

He turned back around, looking resigned and upset. Ray bit his lip. “Were you _really_ serious?”

“I mean, it’s like…okay, yeah, I’m not even gonna try to talk my way out of it. I’m tired and drunk and I like you.”

Ray was quiet for a moment, then started laughing. “I’m tired and sober and I like you too, even if you are a creeper.”

Joel looked downright befuddled. “Really?”

“Fucking Christ, I can’t believe you’re drunkenly confessing to me like a frat boy.”

“Shut up!”

“Shhh. Let’s blow this joint.”

Ray went to lead the way to the exit, but Joel hugged him from behind to stop him, nuzzling his cheek. He whispered in Ray’s ear, “You really were jealous of that lady, then?”

“Joel, shut up.”

“You like me and you’re a jealous little baby!” Joel said with accomplishment, kissing Ray on the cheek. “This is such a good day.”

Ray rolled his eyes, sighing loudly but smiling a bit despite himself. “Let’s just go already. Leave all these idiots so I only have to deal with one.”


End file.
